Saying Goodbye
by qqkazzu
Summary: As Heath is crying in his room, a KT brother comes to say goodbye, but it ends up being a little different than they both expected. One-shot. Rated M for content.


**Inspired by my girlfriend. (Basically she asked me to write this since no one else had) ****This is my very first fic **** so i don't expect it to be very good****. And it's a one shot.** **But a review never hurt anyone right? Right? Well then again one of my friends was hunted down by an author of a fic cause she completely dissed the story**. **But that's not why you're here is it? Enjoy the fic :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or related to Greek. The story below is however, my own idea. And this is created strictly for entertainment purposes. So ha! Eesh I hate lawyers... **

* * *

I never thought I would ever find a brother who was just like me. I was only joking when I asked if any of them loved me. But what surprised me most was who the brother was…

-seen tranzeeshun-

It was the night that the douche Evan got Wade, Jeremy, and Ferret expelled. After the party, I decided I would go to my room and say one last goodbye to the house, the place where I had met Beaver, Cappie, Jeremy, and everyone else. But I felt like I was missing someone, a certain someone who I had met a year ago during rush: Calvin… I missed him so much; I wished we could have worked. But now I was leaving for med school where I could start anew. No more regrets and no more one-night stands. Then, as if from nowhere, I began to cry, the hot tears streaming down my face, dripping down to the floor. I hugged myself, wishing someone could be there to hold me and love me…. The only person who ever did that was Beaver, but he and I were best friends.

"Hey, Heath, are you okay?" A mysterious voice from the doorway brought me back to my senses. I turned around to see Beaver standing in the doorway only a few feet away from me. "You alright Heath?" he asked again when I didn't answer. Beaver was adorable, always caring for me.

"Yeah Beave, I'm fine. I was just getting ready to say goodbye to this place."

"But… but… you haven't said bye to me yet!"

"That's because I wanted to say bye to you last Beave; I'm gonna miss you the most. I didn't want to have to say bye till I had to go." Beaver then started to cry, the poor guy. Then all of a sudden, he ran up to me and tackled me down in a crushing bear hug. I patted him on the back with one hand and started running my hand through his hair with the other. "Beave, it's gonna be okay. Trust me, it'll all be fine."

"But… But… You're gonna be gone! I want you here!" Poor adorable Beaver, he was going to be so lost without me. I didn't know how he was going to handle it. He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. His face was scrunched up in a way that made him look so harmless and innocent that I couldn't help but laugh. Besides, we were still on the ground with him _lying_ on top of me…

"Beave, I wish I could stay here with you, I really do. But, this is my _future_ and I can't just give it up. I might not be able to get another chance like this." Then, the most amazing thing happened: Beaver reached up, grabbed my face, and _kissed _me. At first I was shocked by the force of the kiss, but then memories poured into my mind. Memories of Beaver, of how he was always there for me, how he cared so much about me, how _I _cared so much for him. In that single instant, it was clear to me. I loved Beaver, more than just as a brother, the way only someone who knew all of his faults and loved him more _because_ of them could. And with that, I kissed him back. It was only lips at first, but then Beaver started lifting up his lower body, and I could feel his erection against mine. The kiss deepened, our tongues flitting, each fighting for dominance in the other's mouth. It was the best kiss I'd ever had, even though I had dated and kissed so many other men. Beaver was just… perfect. It was about how I always imagined my first kiss to be, but a hundred times better. Then I started weaving my hands under his shirt, feeling his corded muscles ripple under my touch. I broke off the battle for a moment to ask, "Beave, have you ever been with another man?"

"Um… no? I think this is my first time. But there was that time I thought I slept with Superman."

"Didn't you think you slept with Wonder Woman?"

"Naw, I just told everyone that so it wouldn't be as awkward."

I laughed. "Beave, you could have told me. I would have understood."

"At the time I was thinking how much I'd rather have slept with you." He stuck his tongue out at me like a teasing little kid. I took it in my mouth and began to suck on his tongue as if it was his "little beaver". He moaned a moan that made me go mad with lust. I rolled us around so that I was on top. I groaned as I pulled his shirt off, revealing a sexy muscled build that I couldn't wait to get a hold of. I quickly pulled off my shirt so that I could feel his bare chest against mine, as I reached down and collided with him in another kiss. While I was running my hands up and down his back, occasionally slipping a hand into his jeans to feel his tight ass, he began to run his hands up and down my sides and back.

I could tell he was reveling in this new experience. To help him enjoy it fully I unzipped our denims and slipped down both of our boxers, unleashing our cocks against each other. Even as we kissed, we began to fight on two fronts, one in our mouths and the other, a battle of erections. We moved our hips around, rubbing our cocks together in a sort of sword fight. Then Beaver broke off the kiss and began to bite my neck. I was moaning so loudly I was afraid I would wake the whole house, so I pulled his face away from my neck. When I did so he looked sad, like a little puppy dog who just got its treat taken away. I told him, "Just wait a sec Beave, I don't wanna wake the whole house, 'cause then we won't be able to finish." His face lit up like a kid's in a candy shop.

"Okay then," he said in an adorably childish voice. I got up to close the door and put one of my boxes in front of the door so no one would be able to get in too easily.

I came back to Beaver with my cock hanging out of my pants; he was on his knees looking at my erection with a look of both curiosity and desire. I asked him, "Beaver, do you wanna feel it? That is, do you want to taste it, experience it, and enjoy it?"

He looked up with a questioning look on his face, "Can I?"

I smiled and said, "Of course you can."

He took me and enveloped me with his mouth so quickly and powerfully that I moaned and thought I was going to come right then and there. But, miraculously, I didn't. I remember calling out his name multiple times as he worked his tongue around my throbbing cock. I don't know who moaned louder, Beaver or me, but I didn't care. This was the best cock sucking I had ever received. It sure didn't feel like this was Beaver's first time. I grabbed his head and started making him go back and forth quickly, so I could release myself and then move on to make him feel just as happy. Soon I was ready to burst, but right before I did, Beaver pulled away, leaving my cock exposed. "No, Beave, I'm about to come."

He looked at me apologetically. "Oh sorry." He put his mouth back the second I came. He drank it all up, and continued to use his tongue voraciously. But once he was done consuming, I pulled his head away and said, "It's my turn now, Beave."

"Oh, ok." I forced him to stay on his knees and instead made him lie down as I tried to come down. But then I realized while I Beaver was pleasing me, my pants and boxers had fallen down around my ankles, making it hard to move. Laughing, I stepped out of them and lay down to begin my first exploration of his cock. As I put my mouth over him, he began to moan in ecstasy. I worked my tongue around his cock like an expert; I knew how to softly and quickly make him come, but first I made sure he would enjoy the experience. Moving up and down, always using my tongue, I made him moan the loudest he had that night. Then I decided that was enough. I was going to make him come, I wanted it. No- I _needed _it. So I began lightly licking his cock, feeling it shudder and want more, so I licked it all over till it was ready to burst, and right before it did, I enveloped it with my mouth gulping down as much as could, which was all of it, of course. Then I traced my tongue on his stomach, slowly moving up till I reached his nipple, which I playfully bit before moving up to his neck. I started biting his neck, softly at first; I was afraid I would hurt the guy. Though he looked tough, I knew that he was in fact pretty delicate. But as I got more comfortable I started biting harder and his moan of confirmation told me he was enjoying it.

I realized that I'd had done plenty to Beaver, it was his turn. So I rolled us over so that he'd be on top. Getting the hint, he began to nibble at my neck, starting a little hard, and I groaned in pain. "Heath! Heath! I'm so sorry! I'll be softer this time!" Without giving me a chance to respond, he connected our mouths while he reached his hand down and started to rub my cock. I pulled his hand away and broke off the connection of our mouths.

"Beave, I love you, but we have to stop."

"Aw, why?"

"Because… because… I have to leave for med school. I really don't want to leave you, but I have to move on. I thought I was ready to go, I really did. I don't want to anymore, but… maybe once I graduate I can come back."

"I'm really gonna miss you, Heath." He nuzzled my neck with so much affection I thought of just failing all my tests and staying behind.

"I'm gonna miss you too Beave. Maybe… maybe we could have a long distance relationship? I really don't wanna lose you; I just can't stand with the thought of you with anyone else."

"And I don't want you with anyone else either Heath; I want to be all yours, forever."

"Same here." As we were about to get up Ben Bennett opened the door into my room. Upon seeing both Beaver and I cuddling naked on the floor he froze and babbled, "Oh, um, hey guys. Came to say bye to Heath." Yeah, it was a pretty awkward moment.

"Okay, um, bye Ben," I hinted. Ben nodded quickly and walked out of the room with a look of complete shock on his face as he silently closed the door behind him. Beaver and I looked at each other and started laughing. We kept laughing even when we were putting our clothes back on. We were still chuckling, even as Beaver kissed me goodnight before going to his own room. After he had left, I lay down on the floor where the magic had occurred and went to sleep, knowing I would have no regrets on leaving.

-seen tranzeeshun-

So, you probably think I went to med school after that and later on, Beaver and I moved in together and lived happily ever after don't you? Well, that would be wrong. When I went to take my tests, I kept thinking of Beaver and how much I was already missing him. I was so distracted from the tests that I ended up failing every single one of them. Of course, I was also depressed that Ferret, Wade, and Jeremy were expelled, and I felt guilty that I cared more about my relationship with Beaver than them. But regardless of why, this meant I had another semester at Cyprus Rhodes; another semester with my beloved Beaver.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Did you hate? No matter the answer, the review's my fate! (That rhymed!) :D**


End file.
